Last chance
by Silent-Leaf15
Summary: "That day, she lost her life. That day, I also lost my reason to live. This is our last chance." . Gary Oak is starting his highschool life without knowing the meaning of life. Why is he having these mysterious dream? And why does arceus hate him so much. Plz read and find out! . Leaf/Gary Oldrivalshipping and hints of pokeshipping , contestshipping and ikarishipping


**"That day"**

 **It's that voice again, wait.. that sounded like me!**

 **"That pitiful day"**

 **In front of me is a girl, I can't see her very** **well**

 **"I LOVE YOU GARY!" that girl yelled as tears were falling**

 **She was hanging in the cliff, so close to** **death**

 **"She lost her life" my voice started again, but it's not me**

 **A boy, was running, as fast as he could**

 **"And that day was also the day I lost my reason to live"**

* * *

"NOOOO" I yelled, I gasped for air to breathe, I glanced at the clock

6 a.m.

The same dream and the same time I woke up these days again

Just who is the girl? Why am I keep on having this weird dream? Not to mention why am I hearing my own voice? Just what is wrong with me..

I sighed, better get ready for school now

I feel so empty.. I don't know the reason of my living or even the meaning of life.. My parents died when I was very young and my grandpa only visits me once a month

People pity me for having this kind of life, but I hate being pitied. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself at this age, which is only 14. Soon to be 15 on the 22th August. Gramps send me enough money to live every month. He's a scientist so he's rich, but I prefer to be a normal living person. On second thought not normal since I don't know the meaning of life

Well now most people don't pity me anymore since I act like an arrogant jerk outside, nobody knows what's behind the mask I'm wearing, not even my best friends

The fact that I'm all alone.. The fact I have to do everything myself.. The fact I need someone to support me when I fall and help me get up.. Everytime I try to get up it takes a long time but after that I fall down again so easily.. I need someone to comfort me and give me warmth and kindness.. Someone that'll smile for me.. Someone to tell everything to.. Someone to give love to..

But that's a foolish dream I dreamt

Nobody can get pass this mask, that's the way it is

* * *

"Hey bro!" Drew, a grasshead, and one of my best friends greeted me

"Hey!" I greeted him back, acting like my fake self as usual

"Hey Gary" Ash greeted me

"Why isn't it Ashy-boy?" I greeted him with an arrogant voice

"Don't call me that!" he said while eating a burger, he's always eating

Suddenly a mallet hit his head

"Don't talk while eating!" Misty, the black hair's girlfriend, yelled at him while continue hitting his head

"Misty I think you should stop" May said to the red head

"I agree with May" a blunette, Dawn, agreed with the brunette

"He deserves that" Paul, the ice king said coldly to them

I can't believe these people are my best friends, but they are fun to hang out with

"By the way, I heard that there's a new student in this semester!" May exclaimed

Whoever that person is, my life is still the same

"So what air head?" Drew answered her, here they go again

"I AM NOT AN AIR HEAD!" May yelled at him

"You are" Drew said while smirking

"I hope it's a cute guy!" Dawn exclaimed while there's stars in her eyes and completely ignoring the two fighting pair

"Hn" Paul grunted, it looks like someone is jealous

Then suddenly, the bell ringed, that means since today is the first day we need to go to the main hall to see which class we are in

* * *

10D

Okay.

That is before reading these two names, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower

Great. Note the sarscasm, this couple is really loud and noisy. Why arceus why did you put me with this couple

Arceus must hate me so much

* * *

I can't believe this class!

Everyone is throwing paper and other things at each other

Arceus hates me so much

"Class listen up!" yelled, everyone stopped what their doing

"As some of you know, we have a new student, please come in" she gestured the new student outside

I didn't care who is it so I stared at the window

That student's footsteps is the only sound that can be heard

"My name's Leaf Green, I'm from Pallet Town but I moved to Undella Town when I was very young, nice to meet you all." A sweet voice said

Leaf? Well that's an interesting na-

Name...

Oh arceus, this girl is described as an "angel", her brown long hair and those emerald eyes is the word of "beauty"

Wait, what am I saying?! I'm not attracted to this girl

I just can't be.. Or am I?

* * *

 **Please save her.. Please don't let that miserable day end like that.. Please save her life.. Please save our reason to live..**

 **Because..**

 **This is our "Last Chance"**

* * *

 **I hope you like this new story, please read, follow and review!**

 **sincerely,**

 **Leaf-Aprillia**


End file.
